Namine's Diary
by NekuTheNuzlocke
Summary: "Looks like this is goodbye for now, Sora. But at least, one day we'll see the beach together. Even if you don't know it's me. I'll be there." The entries from Namine's last days before Sora woke up and she decided to return to Kairi. Namine questions the actions she, DiZ and Riku have taken to reawaken Sora, and wonders how long she has before she'll disappear.


Day 359

I'm not sure why I want to keep writing in this thing. So much has happened, and it seems like for each "nice" and memorable moment I write in here, there are about thirty problems involving the Organization.

We got Roxas. Riku got him. And it cost him everything. Ever since he's gotten back, he's been much more distant. I...

Sora should be waking up soon now. I'm glad about that. But after everything that has happened, I'm not sure how I feel about my actions. No one remembers Xion, and I'm sure the only reason I do is because of my power of memories. And then there's Roxas… Soon he'll be gone too, because Sora has to wake up.

Maybe DiZ is right. I'm just a witch over people's memories. And I hate that we had to do this, but I couldn't leave Sora asleep. I made a promise to him, and even if it meant doing things I never would have wanted to, I will keep that promise.

_End of entry_

* * *

Day 360

The beach sounds nice. I've never been anywhere except for a walled-in fortress. I went from Castle Oblivion to this mansion. DiZ refuses to ever let me leave, but Riku sometimes sneaks me out into the backyard.

But what kind of life is this? DiZ would say, "A Nobody doesn't have life, therefore they shouldn't have one."

Sometimes, I like to go into her memories. She has memories of the good days with Sora and Riku, and when I'm there, sometimes it's like I'm at the beach, even if it's not real. One day, I'd like to see it.

And even though it's not real, I think it would be nice for DiZ to give Roxas a beach. At least let him see it once more before he fades.

Do Nobodies fade when they return to their normal personas? I know what killing an Organization member looks like, and I know that they fade. But Roxas is different. Not only is he going back to Sora, but he has a heart. I wonder if DiZ has figured it out yet. There are things even the Organization hasn't figured out about Nobodies because of Xemnas.

I wonder then, do I have a heart, too?

_End of entry_

* * *

Day 361

I had to see Roxas once. See what he was like. Think Xion would have wanted me to. But I didn't expect Nobodies to show up. It's funny. He's not like Sora, and yet he is. But, there's also something strange about him. When I was around him, it was like I was sensing something else.

Was it Xion? No, it wasn't her… There was something else. Some_one_ else, but their heart was sleeping.

I wonder if it has any connection to the odd memory I found within Sora. It's fuzzy, like even he can't remember it clearly, but it was when he was little, and he heard a voice in his heart…

The Nobodies are getting closer. We've been able to hid for quite some time, but they've found us. Now it's a matter of time to see what comes first: Sora's memory, or Roxas' abduction. Eventually more than just Dusks will be able to get through, and when they do, who will they send?

Axel is the only one who wouldn't kill him. But he's also the most determined to take him from us.

DiZ wants me to hurry.

_End of entry_

* * *

Day 362

Axel got through, and I can tell that Roxas is starting to lose it. He wants answers.

There's only a little bit left to do. If we can hold out a little longer, we should be fine. Riku is making sure DiZ doesn't go ballistic. He's angry and frustrated, and I'm not going fast enough for him. I don't really care what he wants. He sees Sora merely as a weapon to make up for his past.

Still, he managed to keep us hidden for so long. I'm not sure if I could have done that by myself. But I wonder, this whole time we could have woken Sora up. I kept telling myself that him waking up as he was, with no one remembering him, would be worse than what we are doing, but I know it's a lie. Sora would gladly wake up and repiece his memory if it meant saving two people.

People with hearts. People who we're willingly sacrificing.

All I know is destruction and anger. I wonder how long it will be before the pattern stops.

_End of entry_

* * *

Day 363

DiZ knows. He founds these before I talked to Roxas. He'll probably find this too. But I don't care. I know what I have to do. After Sora is awake, I'm running.

And I think I found the answer. Roxas won't fade. He has a heart, and I figured out who the other person is. Sora was sheltering him this entire time. If he was doing that this whole time, then he should be able to hold both of them now.

_End of entry_

* * *

Day 364

I hid something in Jiminy's journal. When this is over, Sora needs to save them. At first I thought it was just Roxas. But Xion is still alive. And so are the rest of them. What is going on? I've learned so much about the past… This is bigger than any of us thought.

For now, I have to run. It's over, and DiZ is going to want me eliminated to tie up loose ends. There's only one way I can think of truly getting out of this. I have to return to where I came from. To her.

Looks like this is goodbye for now, Sora. But at least, one day we'll be able to see the beach together. Even if you don't know it's me. I'll be there.

I'll miss

_End of entry_


End file.
